marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail Wright (Earth-616)
, Bruce Banner | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly a Desert Base | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 135 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Varying shades of purple; formerly brown (dyed magenta) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Suicide Assistant | Education = Masters in Philosophy | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Toledo, Ohio | Creators = Peter David; Todd McFarlane | First = Incredible Hulk #338 | Last = Thunderbolts Vol 2 #22 | HistoryText = Mercy is a human who received powers through unknown methods. She claimed to be an alien from another planet, but no evidence has appeared to support this. One day, Mercy took it upon herself to kill those who lacked the strength to commit suicide from despair, believing that she was doing them a favor. Mercy was an enemy of the Hulk, as he was the only person Mercy had been unable to 'help'. No matter how bad things would become, the Hulk would never stop fighting because he must always be the strongest one there is. She was eventually captured and held in an unknown military base until she was released on the condition that she joined Thaddeus Ross' newly formed Thunderbolts team. During Thanos' invasion, Mercy went rogue, and the Thunderbolts decided to get rid of her once and for all. The Leader suggested to send her to a place she wouldn't bother them, Hell, as it was full of souls in despair. The plan failed as the Thunderbolts accidentally teleported themselves to Hell, but after making a deal with Mephisto, they managed to leave Mercy stranded in Hell. | Powers = Mercy possesses various powers such as: * Superhuman Strength: Mercy possesses an undefined level of superhuman strength. She was at least strong enough to break the Punisher's hand simply by squeezing. * Superhuman Durability: Mercy is also more resistant to harm than an ordinary person. The upper limits for her durability are unknown, though she was able to withstand automatic gunfire with no injury. * Energy Manipulation: Mercy is able to generate and manipulate energy and is capable of projecting it as energy blasts or shaping it into spears of energy that can drain the life force of those they strike. * Telepathy: Mercy possesses telepathic powers that allow her to read the thoughts of others and to sense their emotions. * Teleportation: Mercy has the ability to teleport to another area with a thought. * Flight: Mercy is able to levitate and propel herself through the air at unknown speeds. * Shape-shifting: Mercy is able to change her form, and to duplicate a person both in appearance and personality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Mercy at the Marvel Appendix * Mercy at Incredible Hulk online }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Unknown Origin Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability